I Choose You, Damon
by biardm
Summary: She wasn't fragile Elena anymore. Now she knew what she truly wanted, and she wanted Damon. This story starts right after Elena wakes up at the hopital in 3x22. Review, please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: I Know What I Want

Elena opened her eyes. She was cold and wet. She looked around and saw Damon and Stefan looking at her. Only then she realized where she was: a morgue. She got up quickly. She felt strange, different.

Suddenly she remembered everything: her calling Damon, her asking Matt to turn around back to Mystic Falls, back to Stefan, Rebekah in the middle of the road, the car falling off the Wickery Bridge, her and Matt under the water, Stefan saving Matt and then she blacked out. "Wait," she thought, "why am I still alive?" Now she understood. She looked at both of the Salvatore brothers, "I'm in transition, aren't I?"

Stefan looked at her and she knew he was devastated. Since he met her, all he tried to do was protect her about the possibility that someday she would become a vampire. She didn't want it. She wanted to have kids, grow old, and live a long human life. Elena knew that she could die when she told Stefan to save Matt first but she preferred to save him. Stefan said, "Elena, when you passed out last night at your house, you didn't have a concussion, you had a brain hemorrhage and Meredith gave you vampire blood for you to heel faster. When I was saving Matt, as you asked, you drowned. You had vampire blood in your system when you died and now you're in transition."

Elena didn't want to be a vampire, but she didn't want to die. She could still live and learn self control. "This isn't how our lives were supposed to be," she thought. She had to accept it. She will have to learn how to live that way. "I will complete the transition."

Damon was relieved. He didn't want to lose her, but this was her decision and she chose to be alive, to be with them. "No, she won't complete the transition to be with me. She chose Stefan". He was giving up. He didn't want to watch her and Stefan being together forever. When would anyone choose him? When would his pain go away? He didn't want to be in Mystic Falls anymore. He didn't want to live near them. Elena didn't need his protection anymore and with this thought he said, "Well, I'm leaving, Elena. You don't need my protection, you don't need me. So I'll go away, I won't ruin your relationship with Stefan."

She was shocked. "Damon, you can't leave me! You promised me you would never leave me again!" She couldn't bare him going away from her. Now she wasn't so sure about her choice. She would always love Stefan, but Damon was different. In that moment she remembered everything. They met first. They met her before the accident, before everything started. Elena remembered the first time he told her he loved her. It wasn't that time when he was dying. It was weeks before that. Damon came to her room, gave her the vervain necklace, told her he couldn't be selfish with her, he told her he loved her. She was sure now, "I choose you Damon!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I'll Keep My Promise

"You can't do this to me, Elena," Stefan was really mad but also sad; "I love you! You can't leave me, you chose me!" Elena didn't want to hurt him but it was the only way to set him free, and he needed to be without her for a while, **she** had to be with another person.

She hated to see Stefan like that but she knew she had to do this, "I'll always love you, but I can't be with you anymore. This is my new life and this time I choose Damon. I love him, and I can't let him leave. I can't live without him. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for doing this to you but please, don't hate me." He wouldn't ever hate her, but now he just couldn't be there anymore so he left.

Damon was in shock. He looked at his brother. He had never seen her like that and he knew Stefan wouldn't let things like this, that he would come back and would try to convince Elena to be with him again but in that moment he couldn't think of anything else but Elena. He never thought she would actually choose him but she did. She loved him as much as he loved her and now they could be together.

Elena came to him and looked in his beautiful blue eyes, "I remember everything now, Damon. We met first, when I was still dating Matt, three years ago. We met before my parent's accident, before Stefan. We met next to the road, after an argument with Matt but you compelled me to forget. I said earlier today that we might be together if we had met first and we did, so now I'm going to feed and you're going to help me with all this vampire stuff, ok?

Damon would do anything for her and this time he didn't hesitate for a second, "I love you, Elena. I will do everything you want; I'll help you with everything you need. I'll be with you forever, I'll keep my promise, and I will never leave you again." Elena smiled, "Is it so hard to say it that you had to compel me to forget the first time?" "I can't be selfish with you," and they kissed slowly and passionate for the first time after all this time waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry I took all this time to write this chapter. I didn't know what to write but then I had this idea and I hope you like it Review, please!

**Chapter Three: Run**

They went out of the morgue and went to the blood bank. Damon picked his favorite type of blood, O negative and gave it to Elena. She had a taste. Suddenly she felt the fangs in her mouth and it hurt but she didn't care. She was consumed by this feeling of strength, power, she wanted to run.

In a second, Elena ran out of the hospital and Damon lost track of her. She went to the woods on her way to the lake house. She didn't know why she wanted to go there but something was telling her that she'd be better if she went there as fast as she could. Something stopped her. She could hear the blood pulsing through this one guy vein. She didn't want to hurt him, but she needed to. She ran to him and bit him, right in the neck. The feeling was indescribable. She couldn't let the man go, she needed more, but only then she realized: he was dead. "I killed him. I killed an innocent man. I am a monster," she thought.

She needed to get to the lake house, but she was in tears, she couldn't believe she killed someone. She wasn't like that but she couldn't control it and this made her so angry. She stopped crying and ran faster. Finally, she got there. It was just the way she remembered. She remembered all the memories with her parents, with Jeremy, with Stefan. Now she would go a lot of times with Damon. They could stay there for some weeks while she was adjusting and he could teach her all she needed to know.

She opened the door, "Hello, Elena". "Katherine?" Elena was really surprised, "What the hell are you doing here?" "I am here to help you. That's all."

"Well, you are back. How did you find out that I turned?" Elena was really curious. "When I heard that Klaus was dead, I wanted to know everything that happened while I was gone before I could come back to Mystic Falls. So, I met this vampire named Troy that was passing through town while everything was happening and he saw it all, but he didn't know all the details. He told me you were dead, but I wasn't so sure, but then I saw you with Damon and I came here. I felt this was the right place for me to wait for you." "Well, I will tell you everything that happened."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Pierce Is Back

Elena went in the house, made a tea for her and her "guest" and then sat in the couch. She thought of all the things that happened while Katherine was gone. It was so many things that she didn't know where to start. Katherine left right after they had that plan of killing Klaus at the Lockwood mansion. "That night was awful," she thought. Elena took a deep breath and started.

"So, when you left Stefan wanted revenge and because of that he stole Klaus' coffins where he kept his whole family daggered. In one of those coffins was Esther, the original witch. At first, we thought she would help us to kill Klaus but then we found out that she was worst that we ever thought. Her first plan to kill the originals didn't work so she turned Alaric into an original vampire to kill all of them but we found out that if a original vampire dies, every vampire descended from their bloodline dies along with them. Yesterday, Alaric kidnapped Caroline and tortured her and then he told me that Esther bounded his life to mine, so if I died, he would be dead too. In that night I had a brain hemorrhage and Meredith, the doctor, gave me vampire blood for me to heel but Rebekah threw Matt's car off the Wickery Bridge and I drowned. I woke up in the hospital an hour ago and came here."

"Well, this is worse than I ever imagined. Almost everyone who you love is dead. Now, you only have Stefan, Damon and your brother Jeremy. Oh, wait, now you don't have Stefan anymore." Elena thought about earlier when she told him that she chose Damon. He was so sad but she didn't want to think about that, "Apparently you know I chose Damon." "Oh yeah, I heard it all, Elena. I guess he'll need me to get over you, what do you think?" "No, Katherine. Don't do this!" "You're jealous. You want them both. We have more things in common than I imagined."

Elena was angry, but she kept thinking "I choose Damon, he's my boyfriend now, so let Katherine have Stefan. She was happy without him but she wasn't comfortable with the idea of Katherine kissing him and being with him. She had to let go, and she was decided "Okay then. You can have him."

Katherine would have Stefan, even if Elena didn't want it. "Well, now I can have him. Wait," she thought, "What if he doesn't want me? Oh, of course he will. I only have to use the Petrova charm."

The both of the doppelgangers were quiet, thinking about their loved ones: Stefan and Damon. Now, everything was perfect. Elena would be happy with Damon and Katherine would be with Stefan. Suddenly Elena jumped off the couch, "Oh my god! Damon must be looking for me. He would never think that I'd come here. Katherine, lend me your phone." She called him and he picked up in a second, "Katherine, why are you calling me?" "Hey, Damon, It's Elena. I'm-" He interrupted her, "Elena, **where are you? **I've been searching for you for hours! I was so worried! And why do you have Katherine's phone?" "I'm so sorry, Damon. I'm at the lake house with Katherine, come here, I need you".


	5. Chapter 5

**As you guys asked. This chapter is a little longer. As this is my first fanfic I don't know if this is good or not, but I hope you all like! :)**

**Chapter Five: The First Day**

Damon got into his car and rushed to the lake house. He was really worried about Elena alone there with Katherine, who could ruin her training and makes her like Stefan, with that ripper thing. He wouldn't let this happen but he needed to go fast.

When he got there he opened his car's door and ran to the house and he didn't even knock. He opened the door and ran desperately to Elena.

"Elena! I was so worried!" He hugged her for the first time and this made Elena's heart rush and so did his. Yes, they were definitely in love and everyone could notice.

"Oh, that's cute. So, I'm going to see Stefan and then you can go on with this romantic thing," Katherine interrupted. She opened the door and left. Finally, Damon and Elena were alone.

Damon needed to teach her all that vampire stuff but he didn't want to ruin the moment, of course. This was the first real moment of them together and he couldn't do anything to push her away, so he kissed her, intensely and passionate. Elena never felt like that with Stefan and because of that she knew this was right. Being with Damon was right.

She knew what was coming next and that thing would keep his man closer to her than he already was. They went to the bedroom and closed the door, everything was perfect.

Elena woke up in the next day with the sun on her eyes and she smiled. Everything was finally right. She looked at her side and there was Damon, amazing like always. She moved closer to him and he opened his beautiful blue eyes, "Good morning, love," she smiled, "Good morning." Damon moved in the bed and asked, "Thirsty?" "Yes," she replied. He got up and smiled, "Well, today it's the first real day as a vampire and I'll teach you everything you need to know." Elena rolled her eyes, "Oh no, let me sleep," Damon laughed and went back to the bed and hugged her, "No, no, sleepy head. We have a lot to do today and it's already 2:00 PM so you better get up so we can watch the sunset after we finish!"

She went out of the bed quickly, "You convinced me. Now, where do we start?" "Take a shower and dress yourself. I'll be waiting you by the lake," and then Damon left.

Elena took off her pajamas and went in the shower. She felt the hot water in her body and it relaxed her. When she dried herself she put on these shorts and a pink tank top and snickers, she felt she would need these sportive clothes.

She went out of the room and went to the kitchen and grabbed one blood bag and drank it fast. She wanted more but she knew she had to control herself. She took a deep breath.

She walked until she got at the west part of the lake. Damon was seating on a huge stone right next to this incredibly tall tree, "Finally," he said, "It seems I'm waiting for hours!" "Oh! I didn't take that long!" He went to her and kissed her in the forehead, "I know, but a minute without you seems like hours," "I love you," Elena said, "I love you too."

Damon showed her the way. They went into the forest and suddenly he stopped. "Well," he turned to her, "First thing." He vanished and then appeared one second later behind her. Elena sighed, "This?" She did the same he did as it was nothing. "Perfect. Let's walk so we can talk." He gave her his hand and she gently grabbed it. They started walking to the mountains and then they got on the top he leaned to her and put his lips on hers in a delicate kiss.

"Here we are, so as you know alcohol helps the cravings but you can't keep drinking all day, isn't that true?" "Oh yeah, and I am totally the kind of getting drunk every day, right?" He laughed. "Never said you were, I'm just saying. You need to control your thirst. When you're craving for some O negative you should rush home. Never attack people."

Elena remembered about the previous night when she killed this one guy. She completely forgot, and there was this huge feeling of gilt that she started crying. Damon went to her and hugged her tight. "What happened, love? What's wrong?" She cried harder. "I killed one guy before I went to the house last night. I remember now, Damon. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was so hungry I couldn't think properly." He didn't like to see her like that and even if he didn't mean it he said, "It is okay, Elena. You won't kill anyone else. You have me and I will help you." "It's definitely not okay! I killed that man!" Damon didn't know what to do to calm her down but he needed to. "You can't go back now. It's already done. There's nothing you can do about it." Elena started crying again. "I know! That's why I'm so angry! I can't go back!"

Damon hugged her harder until they sat down at the grass. She fell asleep in his arms while they watched the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Nightmare**

Elena was in the middle of the forest. It was a dark and cold night; she could see the full moon above her. She looked around. There were hundreds of bodies drained of blood around her. She screamed while she looked at her hands and clothes. All she could see was blood. She knew she killed all those people.

She got up and started running faster and faster until she finally found the road and stopped in the center of it. She could see this light getting closer but she was too shaken too move; she felt the car hit her and all her bones breaking.

Elena opened her eyes and got out of bed quickly. She was breathing heavily and the fear was consuming her. She was relieved though, "Thank God it was only a nightmare," she thought. She looked back to the bed and Damon was still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him, he didn't need to know. She was trying to erase the images of all dead people, but she couldn't. She was still scared.

Something inside her kept telling that Katherine could help her not to be afraid anymore. Nothing made sense and Elena didn't think Katherine could help much because of the fact that she didn't care about anyone but herself, oh, and she was a bitch. Everyone knew that. Elena didn't like her and she'd just make jokes of her, but maybe, just maybe she'd make this fear go away.

"Well, I have nothing to lose with this," she thought. She took of her pajamas and put these dark blue jeans and dark red top. Colorful clothes didn't suit the moment.

Elena entered in the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. She was still breathing heavily because of the creepy nightmare. She put her shoes and went to the door. She looked at Damon with a sad look; she didn't want to leave him there. Her heart truly belonged to him. He consumed her and she knew he loved her and, of course, she loved him back. They completed each other. They were meant to be together, but he couldn't help her with this. She really wanted him to help her but he just couldn't.

She came back and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered, "I love you. I'll be back to you soon," and then she left.

The night was cold. Dark sky with no moon this time, but Elena didn't pay attention. She just rushed to the Salvatore boarding house.

Five minutes later she was in the doorstep. Her heart was racing; she was desperate. She didn't want to knock. She was too afraid to do that. "What if this makes everything worse? What if Stefan shows up? What if he does something to me? What if I become just like him, a ripper?" She had all these questions in her head and she couldn't bear to know all the answers. She sighed deeply and knocked.

"Elena?" Stefan said when he opened the door and saw her there. "Hey Stefan… I'm sorry I came here in the middle of the night but I can't wait anymore." She could see he was still hurt because of what she did to him. She knew the fact that she chose his brother was killing him but he wasn't innocent. She was mad he switched her so fast. It wasn't right. "What do you want?" He said sharply "I need to talk to Katherine and I know she's here." "Well, you're wrong. She's not here."

She heard steps coming from the house and then Katherine showed up with a confused look, "Stefan, love, did you really think that you could lie to her about us?" He was really surprised she said, "You still love her don't you?" Stefan looked away, "No, not anymore." He saying that was like a punch in the stomach for Elena. She still loved him, she always would but they didn't belong to each other. Katherine rolled her eyes, "Of course you do. Don't be so obvious." "Say what you want, I'm out of here." He turned around and went up the stairs. Katherine looked at Elena, "So, what do you want to talk to me?" "I need your help."

Katherine was definitely surprised with her "night visitor". Why would Elena need her help? She didn't want to admit it, but she really liked Elena. She thought she was really brave to really choose one of the Salvatore brothers, even she, Katherine Pierce, couldn't choose. She ran, but Elena didn't. She stayed and made her decision and this made Katherine admire her. Since she found out that Elena turned she wanted to help her with the adaptation. Elena looked really scared and she was worried but she didn't want to show it, of course, "Really? How can I help you?" "I don't know how but I can explain everything that happened and then you can think of a way." "What if I don't want to help you?" Katherine said with a mean little smile, "Well, then I'll go away but I'm begging you. I don't know what to do." "If you are that desperate… Come in."

_**I hope you're all enjoying the story! Please, review! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry for taking so long (I know.. too long) . I had exams and lots of things to do and I didn't have time to write more and I was blocked but here's a brand new chapter for you. I hope you like it. One new thing: thoughts are now in italic. :)**_

**Chapter Seven: The Help**

Elena entered at the boarding house. It had been a long time since the last time she had been there. She used to be near the fireplace when it was cold but when she got close to it she felt nothing at all. She wasn't used to that. It felt strange.

Katherine closed the door and walked calmly towards Elena. She wanted to know what was going on, what was so important that she had to come in the middle of the night to talk to her. This wasn't normal but Elena wasn't her normal self either.

"So," Elena said "what I wanted to tell you is that I have been dreaming about me killing people. I am afraid to hurt everyone. In those dreams I am in the middle of the forest and then I see loads of dead people around me and I know that I was the one who murdered all of them. I don't wanna feel like this anymore and I thought you could help me."

Katherine was surprised. Of all things she never thought Elena would need help with something like this. Now she knew she was wrong.

"Wow" Katherine murmured. "I never thought _this_ was what you needed help with. Sure, I will help you. I know what to do."

She turned and went down and when she was back, a blood bag was in her hands.

"Drink it." She said.

"I'm not sure that I'm supposed to." Elena replied.

"You want my help or what? Believe me Elena; I have no reason to make things worse for you. You can trust me."

Elena was a little suspicious but she didn't complain. She drank all of it, but when she was done she wanted more. _I guess this is her plan. Starve me. _But Elena didn't have any other ideas and she decided not to argue with Katherine. She knew there was no escape. Now that she asked for help, she would have it, liked or not.

"Now, you need to take a break. You have to learn when to eat and how much to eat. If you can't control that, you'll be lost forever." Katherine said. "While we wait for your next bite, we can watch a movie. Let's go to the guest room."

Elena still wasn't sure she could really trust Katherine but she didn't say a thing. She just followed her through the stairs in the way to the guest room. When they arrived, Katherine turned on the TV and went through the channels but when she found something interesting for her, she stopped.

"Titanic?" Elena asked. "Never thought you liked this movie."

"Now you see how much you don't know about me." Katherine replied. "I love romantic stories. Here's something you never knew: I think Leonardo diCaprio really hot."

Elena burst into laughter. Yeah, this was something she never thought it would happen. She and Katherine watching Titanic, the saddest movie she could think of. _Well, things are never the way you imagine they would be._

It was about 4 AM when Damon woke up and realized that Elena wasn't in the bedroom. _Damn, where is she now? _He got out of the bed and went to the living room. She wasn't there. _She must be in the kitchen. _No. No one was there. _Outside maybe? _Nope, she wasn't there either. Well, now he was worried. Where the fuck would she go in the middle of the night? He had been with her all the time since she turned and he didn't notice anything strange for her to just disappear. He knew what he had to do. He had to go find his little bro, Stefan and ask for help. Damon knew he would still be broken hearted and self hating Stefan but it didn't matter, it was Elena he was talking about.

He put some pants, a V necked t-shirt, his leather jacket and went out. He didn't bother taking his car. Running (in the vamp way) would be much faster than driving. As expected it didn't take long to see the boarding house, so when he got to the door, he knocked.

Stefan came out of bed annoyed. If Elena wasn't already there he would ask himself who would knock on the door at a night like that but he knew who was it and he didn't want to see him at all. He walked down the stairs slowly, trying to avoid that moment as long as he could but he knew he would have to answer the door sometime, or his brother would enter without being invited.

He opened the door with an uneasy expression. "Damon." He sighed. "I know why you're here. It's Elena, isn't it?"

"Yes, Stefan. I don't know where she is and if you love her as much as I think you do, you have to help me find her." Damon said worried.

"No need to, brother. She's here. Don't—"

"Why is she here, Stefan?! You kidnapped her? Is that it? Or she just decided that you were the best decision after all? I knew it! How could I be so stupid and actually believe she would choose me over you? I'll—"

"Stop embarrassing yourself. She's not here because of me. In the end she really loved you and I hate to say that but it's true, so could you please get in talk to your girlfriend already. All these night visitors are kind of pissing me off."

Damon got in and closed the door as Stefan got back to his bedroom. He would never expect Stefan to say that, especially because he loved her as much as Damon did. He was a little sorry for everything his baby bro was going through although he didn't regret for being with Elena. He didn't regret that at all.

"She's in the main guest room with Katherine." Stefan added.

"I am sorry, Stefan. I know you love her but there's no other way. She had to choose one of us, only we didn't expect her to choose me and that's why you're disappointed, because you thought she'd always be yours."

"I know, brother." Stefan walked to his room and closed the door.

Damon got up the stairs quickly and heard chatting from the guest room, or maybe it was the television sound.

_Wait, Elena and Katherine talking or maybe watching a movie? Well, that's not weird at all._ Damon thought.

He opened the door and saw the two girls talking and watching Titanic eating popcorn.

"What the hell?" Damon said.

"Damon!" Elena yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"What did you expect me to do when I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there?" Damon asked.

"I thought maybe you could wait until tomorrow to come find me but I guess I was wrong." Elena replied.

"It was obvious that I would try to find you immediately, Elena! I was worried sick about you!" Damon yelled. He didn't understand why she did that, especially to watch Titanic with her ancestor.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Damon. I didn't want you to worry about me but I was having lots of nightmares of me killing people and I didn't want to kill anyone so I decided to come ask Katherine for help." Elena said regretful.

"Why didn't you talk to me? I could've helped you. I'd have done anything for you, you know that."

"I do, but something kept telling me that she would be able to help me better that anyone. I didn't know what else to do. I was so afraid." Tears start falling from Elena's eyes.

Elena got up of the bed and jumped in Damon's arms and he hugged her hard, afraid to lose her again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but don't scare me like this again, okay? I was scared enough when I thought you were dead less than a week ago. I love you."

Katherine was there watching that scene. Damon never acted that way when he was in love with her. Now she knew that Elena belonged with him, and nothing could keep them apart. _Wow, I'm being sentimental. Stop it, Katherine. Get yourself together. No one can know you think love stories are nice and exciting. You are the vampire bitch around here, remember?_ Katherine thought.

"Well, well. Stop with the drama. She's okay, no need to worry. We were just watching a movie that we like and she was telling me about those dreams and other things. I'm just trying to help." Katherine said honestly.

Damon made a confused expression. "Since when do you help people, Katherine? I thought you only cared about yourself."

"Look who's talking. Weren't you a murderous, evil little vampire? People can change. I have times when I'm more kind and loving, but don't get used to it. It's temporary." Katherine replied. "So where were we?" She sat down and played the movie.

**Review, please! I hope it's good! Tell me what things you think I should add to the story and your opinion about the chapter, I'd love to hear what you all got to say.**


End file.
